BRUISER
by ChanBaekmate
Summary: Park Chanyeol, jago berkelahi, mantan pentolan nomor satu di SMPnya, dan status keluarga yang hancur memperlengkap imej anak bermasalahnya. Namun Chanyeol tak ingin lagi menjadi anak bermasalah, saat masuk SMA dan ia akan memulai menjadi anak baik-baik seorang pemuda Byun membuat tekadnya goyah dengan terus membuatnya berkelahi dan mendapat masalah. ChanBaek BaekYeol, School!AU.
1. Chapter 1

**:: Bruiser ::**

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **[!]Warn: Rated M (untuk perkelahian.), typo, gak EYD, cerita yang pasaran, DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol (16 tahun) masuk SMA saat tahun ajaran baru telah berlangsung selama lima bulan, ada alasan mengapa pemuda ini baru masuk ke sekolah. Ia anak bermasalah, ayahnya bunuh diri karena perusahaan mereka bangkrut sedangkan ibunya melarikan diri dengan kekasihnya tanpa memikirkan bahwa ia memiliki seorang putra yang masih membutuhkan ibu. Keadaan keluarga yang hancur memperburuk keperibadiannya, ia sendirian dan tak ada yang peduli padanya, ia tak melanjutkan pendidikannya hingga lima bulan lamanya karena terkejut dengan keadaan keluarganya. Namun Park Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang larut-larut dalam keterkejutan, ia anak yang kuat dan tangguh. Karena hidup sendiri ia berpikir untuk berubah, menjadi anak biasa dan normal, ia akan fokus belajar di sekolah untuk meraih masa depannya yang terancam kelam.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Kata guru mempersilahkannya untuk mengenalkan diri pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan tigapuluh dua siswa di kelas barunya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam padanya. "Aku Park Chanyeol." Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Silahkan duduk di kursi yang tersedia."

Hanya ada satu bangku kosong, di samping seseorang berparas feminim. Siswa laki-laki dan perempuan tak dicampurkan di sekolah ini, mereka berbeda gedung jadi yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Chanyeol sudah dipastikan bukanlah perempuan dengan gaya tomboy. Chanyeol menarik kursinya lalu duduk dengan tenang mencoba mengabaikan pemuda feminim itu yang menatapnya dengan antusias. "Hai aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Sapanya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa itu bekas tindik?" Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu menunjuk lubang pada telinga Chanyeol. Tentu itu bekas tindiknya yang telah ia lepas tiga bulan lalu.

"Kau jeli juga." Sahut Chanyeol.

Pelajaran pertamanya hari ini adalah sejarah, mata pelajaran paling membosankan. Chanyeol menopang dagunya mendengarkan ocehan gurunya, hari pertama menjadi siswa normal akan sangat lamban dan membosankan. Chanyeol hampir saja terlelap jika saja bell istirahat pertama tak berbunyi bersama desahan bersemangat dari para siswa. Biasanya ia akan pergi keluar untuk merokok pada jam istirahat atau menindas pecundang sekolah, namun kali ini Park Chanyeol akan menjadi siswa normal, tidak merokok, tidak berkelahi, dan tidak terlibat masalah.

BRAK!

Seorang siswa mendorong mejanya hingga bertabrakan dengan kursi dan meja milik seseorang yang untungnya telah menyingkir dari sana. Siswa itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menunjuk seseorang untuk menyulutkannya. Chanyeol sudah tak aneh dengan pemandangan seperti itu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Lee Jaejoon, dia pentolan kelas kita." Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berbicara padanya mengenalkan orang bodoh itu.

"Wow!" Sahut Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Dia akan mengikuti pertarungan antar kelas satu untuk menjadi pentolan nomor satu di kelas satu." Jelas Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu pentolan nomor satu di kelas satu akan ditarungkan kembali dengan pentolan nomor satu di kelas dua dan begitu seterusnya sampai melahirkan pentolan nomor satu di sekolah yang mana akan menjadi penguasa sekolah. Chanyeol sudah tahu tradisi anak-anak bermasalah, haruskah ia mengatakan dulu dirinya pernah menjadi pentolan nomor satu di sekolahnya?

"Lalu jika Lee Jaejoon bla bla bla..."

Chanyeol mengabaikan celotehan si pemuda berwajah feminim itu. Ia memperhatikan jari panjangnya yang tengah mengetuk meja menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan ocehannya seputar jagoan-jagoan sekolah, atau yang sepantasnya disebut sampah sok penguasa. Chanyeol sudah muak dengan itu semua, ia akui semua itu menyenangkan namun dirinya tak ingin menghabiskan masa sekolahnya dengan menorehkan banyak luka karena berkelahi sampai mati untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan sesaat. Sudah saatnya menjadi anak yang tenang.

"Hari ini pukul enam sore di lapangan kontruksi tua, kau mau pergi melihatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun diakhir celotehannya.

Chanyeol menatap pemuda itu. "Ada hal penting yang seharusnya dikerjakan bukan? daripada pergi melihat orang-orang berkelahi." Katanya.

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkannya. "Kukira kau seorang laki-laki ketika melihat bekas tindik di telingamu." Baekhyun mengejek.

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut tak suka, apa maksudnya? Apa ia baru saja diejek pengecut hanya karena menolak ikut menonton perkelahian? "Lihat siapa di sini yang kukira gadis tomboy." Balasnya.

"Setidaknya yang kau kira gadis tomboy ini bukan ayam pengecut kokokokok!" Baekhyun menggoyangkan kedua sikunya mengejek Chanyeol.

Sial, Chanyeol tak bisa menerima hinaan ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol terpancing dan berakhir di tempat perkelahian itu dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya. Semua siswa-siswa berdatangan dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh mereka, sebagian berpakaian sok jagoan dengan seragam yang mana itu terlihat menggelikan menurut Chanyeol. "Apa kau merokok?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku mencoba menghilangkannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak merokok karena dulu aku mengikuti paduan suara." Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Kau tahu, melihat orang mati dengan cara konyol lebih menyenangkan daripada bernyanyi." Baekhyun terkekeh.

 _Yeah_ setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang pertarungan ini, memang apa yang mereka lakukan konyol. Chanyeol seperti tak asing dengan tempat ini... ah benar, bagaimana ia lupa tempat ini? Ia berkelahi hingga nyaris membunuh lawan-lawannya, di sini dulu ia memperebutkan gelar pentolan nomor satu di SMP Ganghan. Kenangan yang menyenangkan, tapi kali ini Chanyeol datang hanya untuk menonton saja dan membuktikan pada bocah Byun itu dirinya bukan ayam pengecut.

"Apa kau bisa berkelahi? Atau sekedar memukul?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"..."

"A! Kutebak, tidak bisa haha!" Tukas Baekhyun dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, bocah ini sok tau sekali. Ia mengarahkan tinjunya hendak memukul wajah feminim Baekhyun namun sebelum menyentuh wajah itu Chanyeol segera membelokan tinjunya pada dinding. Chanyeol terkekeh mengejek ketika melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun, ia mendekati telinga Baekhyun lalu berbisik. "Ya aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun mengerjap lalu melirik tembok yang baru saja terkena tinju Chanyeol. Tembok itu retak! Sudah ia duga Chanyeol bisa berkelahi! "K-kau bisa berkelahi!" Pekiknya.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun belum seberapa jauh ia meninggalkan pemuda berparas feminim itu lengannya terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh lengan mungil halus milik Baekhyun, membawanya pada seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah tegas ber-tag name Kim Woobin. Baekhyun berbisik pada siswa laki-laki itu. Chanyeol berdecih, bocah Byun itu konyol, Baekhyun pasti membeberkan bahwa ia bisa berkelahi. Menggelikan.

Orang-orang pergi untuk memasang taruhan, hal lain yang menambah keseruan dalam menyaksikan pertarungan seperti ini adalah taruhannya. Dan Baekhyun lagi menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut berjudi dengannya, Chanyeol sudah menolaknya namun Baekhyun lagi mengejeknya pengecut, ia benci diejek pengecut karena dirinya bukanlah pengecut. Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja untuk bertaruh dengan senyum cerianya yang lucu. Jika memandangi Baekhyun, pemuda itu tak terlihat seperti seorang yang sering menyaksikan perkelahian dan bertaruh seperti ini, Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan dan feminim untuk berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Baik, berapa yang akan kau taruhkan dan untuk siapa—"

"Aku bertaruh seluruh uang didompetku untuk Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol tersedak liurnya sendiri. A-apa? "Park Chanyeol telah terdaftar sebagai anak bawang dan senior Woobin sudah mengkonfirmasinya." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar dan yakin.

Sial, apa yang dilakukannya? Chanyeol segera menarik bahu Baekhyun membuat pemuda pendek berparas cantik ini menghadapnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Byun? Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa aku bukan pengecut dengan mengikutimu menyaksikan perkelahian ini!" Jelasnya.

"Yup, kalau begitu buktikan kau bukan pengecut dengan memenangkan ronde anak bawang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaian menjengkelkan.

Chanyeol mendengus, ingin rasanya ia merobek bibir bocah itu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya demi harga diri. Sekali, ya hanya sekali dan Chanyeol tak akan lagi berkecimpung dalam perkelahian dan gelar-gelar anak bermasalah.

* * *

Ronde anak bawang, Berkelahi dengan anak bawang akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, Park Chanyeol dikenal sebagai pentolan bertahan SMP Ganghan dari kelas satu yang kini harus berkelahi dengan seseorang yang masih menghisap botol susu? Memalukan! Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, pemuda itu melayangkan tinju semangat padanya dengan senyum ceria yang menggemaskan. Senyum menggemaskan bocah Byun itu tidak patut diperlihatkan di sini.

"Kita kedatangan bocah bawang baru, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menahan rasa malunya karena dipanggil dengan gelar rendahan itu, ini penghinaan dihari pertamanya. Chanyeol masuk ke arena lalu terdengar sorak-sorak yang entah meremehkan atau mendukung.

"Dan yang akan menjadi lawan bocah bawang dari kelas satu ini adalah Shin Tae Hoon si bocah bawang kelas dua! tak disangka akhirnya Shin Tae Hoon memiliki lawan setelah sekian lama tak ada yang mau melawannya."

Semua orang yang menyakiskan dirinya dipermalukan tertawa, tak terkecuali Baekhyun, pemuda itupun tertawa. Sial, Chanyeol benar-benar harus berkelahi dengan pecundang yang bahkan tak ingin siapapun lawan? Terima kasih Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama ia mengalahkan Shin Tae Hoon tak begitu serius. Chanyeol meringis setelah memukul Shin Tae Hoon karena malu yang ia rasakan setelah memukulnya, ia tak menyukainya sama sekali, Shin Tae Hoon terlalu memalukan untuk dikalahkan pentolan dari SMP Ganghan yang sangat terkenal ini. Tak ada sorak-sorak dari penonton karena sudah memperkirakan pertarungan ini akan membosankan, namun satu orang tetap bersorak untuk kemenangan Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun tetap bersorak untuk kemenangan Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah Baekhyun menyaksikan Chanyeol bertarung dironde anak bawang kemarin sekarang pemuda itu menempeli Chanyeol dan bertanya banyak hal membuat Chanyeol pening dengan suaranya yang seakan tak akan pernah berhenti jika ia tak menjawabnya. "Ayo jawab Park, kau tuli?" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Aku tak menangkap satupun pertanyaanmu karena kau begitu berisik!" Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Jadi kau mau aku tak berisik? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bertanya jika aku tak mengeluarkan suaraku? Kau bodoh." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi setelah memenangkan ronde bawang? Memangnya kau tak mau melihat pertarungan Lee Jaejoon? Seharusnya kau melihat dan memberi dukungan padanya kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sudah jelas Chanyeol pergi karena malu, sepulang dari tempat itu Chanyeol pergi untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bak mandi agar perasaan malu itu hilang terbawa air. Untuk apa memangnya melihat orang berkelahi? Sudah cukup ia melihat orang berkelahi bahkan lebih dahsyat dari pertarungan memperebutkan gelar jagoan kelas. "Apa anak itu menang?" Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Ia sedikit penasaran pada anak bernama Lee Jaejoon itu, apa anak itu hanya bertingkah atau memang benar bisa berkelahi.

"Menang? Hahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa. "Dia kalah." Jawabnya setelah tawanya reda lengkap dengan ekspresi kecewa yang menggemaskan. Ketahuilah untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun sebelum si pemilik wajah itu segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Pentolan kelas satu jatuh pada Kim Taehyung, dia memang hebat kuakui itu tapi... uh kelas kita rawan dihina." Ucap Baekhyun lalu kembali memasang wajah kesal yang menggemaskan. Bibir tipis merah muda milik Baekhyun memaju dan membuat fokus Chanyeol hanya pada benda yang terlihat begitu lembut dan segar itu.

"Guru Kim datang!" Teriak siswa yang hari ini datang beberapa menit sebelum bell berbunyi.

Baekhyun duduk tegak dan tenang saat guru berkacamata itu datang membuat perhatian fokus Chanyeol pada bibir Baekhyun terputus saat dirinya tengah menebak-nebak bagaimana rasa bibir Baekhyun yang terlihat menggiurkan untuk dimakan. Chanyeol hanya menebaknya tidak bermaksud lain karena ia cukup heran mengapa laki-laki memiliki bibir secantik itu.

Mata dibalik kaca itu menyipit ketika melihat satu bangku kosong, bangku Lee Jaejoon. "Di mana Lee Jaejoon?" Tanya guru Kim.

"L-Lee Jaejoon sakit, pak." Jawab teman sebangku Jaejoon.

"Begitu? Ada surat?" Tanya guru Kim.

"Tidak pak, dia hanya mengabariku bahwa ia tak bisa sekolah hari ini karena sakit." Jawab siswa itu lagi.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun di sampingnya saat bocah itu menyentuh lengannya dengan sengaja. "Lee Jaejoon tak sakit dia—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu dia tak dipulangkan ke rumahnya dan di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya lalu tak berapa lama Baekhyun menyentuh lengannya lagi. "Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tak tahu kan? Jangan sok tahu!" Baekhyun terkekeh manis. "Kau ingin tahu dia di mana sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol langsung.

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau harus tahu Park, jadi aku akan memberitahumu—"

"Byun kita akan belajar!"

"Siapa itu?" Guru Kim menyahuti bentakan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun tadi. "Park Chanyeol?" Panggil guru Kim.

"Ya pak?" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Ada yang akan kau katakan?" Tanya guru Kim.

"Tidak pak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Semua siswa memandangnya termasuk Baekhyun, sial bocah Byun itu. "Bagus, jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan bisakah saya memulai pelajaran dan saya mohon dengan sangat agar kau tidak berisik?"

"Maaf pak." Sesal Chanyeol.

* * *

.

* * *

Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol tepat setelah guru Kim keluar dari kelas. "Mau ke kantin dan bertemu teman-temanku?" Tawar Baekhyun. "Kau harus bertemu dengan teman-temanku karena mereka luar biasa." Puji Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya yang menggemaskan.

"Tidak, aku akan makan sendiri." Tolak Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

 _Hell yeah_ , ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana teman-teman Baekhyun.

Grep!

Baekhyun memegangi lengan bagian atas Chanyeol segera setelah tahu pemuda Park itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. "Kau pemalu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Jangan malu-malu denganku dan teman-temanku. Wow, kau punya otot lengan yang bagus." Ucap Baekhyun sembari meremas otot lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyingkapkan lengan seragamnya lalu meremas otot lengannya yang tak sejantan milik Chanyeol. "Aku akan melatih otot lenganku... jika tak ada pentolan lagi di sekolah ini hahaha" Canda Baekhyun.

"Berkelahi saja, itu akan melatih semua otot ditubuhmu." Saran Chanyeol tak sengaja.

"Aku tak dilahirkan untuk berkelahi asal kau tahu." Sahut Baekhyun pada saran Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau dilahirkan untuk apa? Mendapat banyak uang dari bertaruh?" Cibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu memukul lengan Chanyeol main-main. "Kau tahu itu." Ucapnya terlampau senang hanya Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun memang pandai bertaruh, lebih tepatnya menganalisa orang-orang yang jadi taruhan dalam pertarungan. Dengan melihat wajah, tingkah laku, dan gaya berbicara dari orang-orang itu ia bisa tahu siapa yang keluar sebegai pemenang, ia bisa tahu orang itu bisa berkelahi atau benar-benar jago berkelahi. Contohnya Chanyeol, saat ia pertama kali melihat wajah dinginnya saat memandang seluruh kelas kemarin lalu didukung dengan bekas tindiknya ia tahu Chanyeol pasti bisa berkelahi, dan untuk memastikan ia memancing pemuda itu dan voila! Analisanya tak pernah salah, Park Chanyeol bisa berkelahi.

Baekhyun selalu berhasil menyeret Chanyeol ke tempat yang diinginkan pemuda itu, Chanyeol terlihat tak punya pilihan lain ketika pemuda berparas feminim itu menarik dirinya untuk mengkuti langkah pendeknya. Pergi ke kantin dan bertemu teman Baekhyun ya hanya itu, namun bayangan Chanyeol tentang teman-teman Baekhyun lebur ketika dirinya Baekhyun bawa pada meja yang ditempati siswa-siswa yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan menjadi teman dari si wajah feminim. Baekhyun berteman dengan preman sekolah?

Seorang dengan tubuh gemuk menjadi orang pertama yang melihat kedatangannya dengan Baekhyun, siswa gemuk itu melempar makanan padanya dan hampir saja mengenainya jika ia tak cepat menghindar. "Pecundang." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Sial siapa yang melemparku?"

Dan makanan itu mengenai orang di belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada arah belakang di mana seseorang baru saja mengumpat, lalu pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol bertanya. "Temanmu melemparkan makanannya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh." Baekhyun terlihat acuh, tidak peduli pada siswa laki-laki yang terkena lemparan temannya itu.

"Hei, siapa yang melempar makanan ke arah kami?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah berdiri tepat di depan teman-temannya.

"Aku." Siswa gemuk itu mengaku. "Kukira kau membawa tempat sampah." Lanjutnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"Hei gendut, lihat siapa yang tempat sampah, temanku juara ronde bawang kemarin!" Ucap Baekhyun bangga.

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, sial, ia bukan orang yang memiliki berjuta kesabaran jika dihina seperti ini, mengapa Baekhyun sangat bangga akan kemenangannya yang memalukan itu? Chanyeol memegangi lengan Baekhyun meminta pemuda itu segera membawanya pergi jika tak ingin ia mengamuk di kantin. "Byun, kau membawaku kemari untuk dihina oleh teman-temanmu?" Bisik Chanyeol kentara sekali menahan amarah.

Baekhyun terbelalak. Siapa yang teman-temannya? Sekumpulan orang-orang tak berguna di depannya ini? Tentu saja mereka bukan teman-temannya! "Kau bodoh? Teman-temanku bertampang omong kosong seperti mereka?!" Protes Baekhyun.

Sekumpulan siswa dengan penampilan bak preman itu saling memandang satu sama lain lalu satu persatu berdiri dari kursi mereka dengan wajah tak bersahabat, mereka tak terima Baekhyun mengatakan mereka bertampang omong kosong. "Siapa yang kau sebut omong kosong?" Baekhyun menoleh pada mereka.

Saat salah satu siswa itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang lengan kotor itu sebelum seujung kukupun menyentuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak salah mereka memang benar bertampang omong kosong. Chanyeol mencengkram lengan itu dan si pemilik mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol namun nihil karena Chanyeol tak main-main dengan cengkramannya.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

BUGH!

Chanyeol lebih cepat darinya, tinjunya terlebih dahulu menghantam wajah siswa itu dan bersamaan dengan tinjunya ia melepaskan lengan siswa itu. Tentu teman-teman dari siswa yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan pertama Chanyeol pagi ini tak terima, satu persatu mereka maju. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh darinya agar ia bisa leluasa menghajar mereka.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar ketika melihat Chanyeol satu persatu menjatuhkan Joowon dan teman-temannya, Joowon terkenal karena ia peringkat duapuluh lima dibawah sang penguasa sekolah. Seperti yang diketahui pentolan atau penguasa sekolah adalah seorang siswa terkuat dan terhebat dalam bertarung yang mengalahkan seluruh pentolan kelas, setelah memenangkan gelar tertinggi siswa penguasa itu memberi peringkat siswa-siswa yang pernah dilawannya. Setelah mendapat peringkat siswa-siswa itu diwajibkan patuh dan menjadi bawahan dari sang penguasa sekolah.

"Wohooo! Itu dia Park Chanyeolku!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu segera berlari kecil mendekati Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak merangkul Chanyeol namun karena tingginya dan Chanyeol begitu kentara ia meloncat pada punggung si pemuda jangkung lalu memeluk leher dan melilitkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhuyung ke depan karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke punggungnya. "Yaa Byun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menoleh pada si kecil yang berada di punggungnya.

Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan wajahnya begitu sadar jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat. "Byun, turun atau kau kulempar." Chanyeol mengancam namun Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol sembari terkekeh manis.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Pekik Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol.

"Jangan berteriak di telinga—"

"Park, cepat pergi sebelum ada yang memanggil guru BK." Potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terbelalak, ia kelepasan berkelahi! Secepat yang ia bisa ia pergi dari kantin meninggalkan anak-anak itu dengan Baekhyun yang masih berada di punggungnya. Mereka kabur dan tak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Dan ini adalah awal dari Park Chanyeol yang tengah mati-matian untuk tak berkelahi dan mendapat masalah, untuk menjadi siswa normal itu sulit untuk Park Chanyeol ditambah ia memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun yang dapat dengan mudah memancing dirinya.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Halo~! Duh akun baru jadi masih sepi ehe :') Saya memulai buat FF dengan pairing ChanBaek di sini karena di akun saya yang satunya saya putuskan khusus untuk OTEPE yang sangat saya cintai lebih dari rasa cinta saya kepacar, HunHan :') saya juga sangat mencitai ChanBaek, benar-benar mencintai mereka sampai saya jomblo begini ehe /lahcurhatsicurut/ :'v**

 **Suka? mau lanjut? silahkan review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Bruiser ::**

 **~ChanBaek~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol seketika mulai di kenal setelah mengalahkan Joowon dan teman-temannya, setibanya ia di sekolah ia melihat anak-anak tengah berkumpul, entah anak-anak dari kelas mana yang menjadi fokus Chanyeol adalah si pemuda berparas feminim Byun Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. Chanyeol terbelalak dan mempercepat langkahnya kala seorang siswa mendorong Baekhyun hingga terduduk di lapangan dengan kasar. Oh Chanyeol mengerti, ini adalah upaya balas dendam dari anak-anak kelas Joowon.

"Siapa yang sedang berkelahi?" Tanyanya dingin pada seorang siswa di depannya sembari menyentuh bahu anak itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, dia harus membayar mulut sombongnya." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Oh begitu?" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu anak itu hingga anak itu mulai meringis. "Apa kalian juga menunggu Park Chanyeol untuk membalas pukulannya pada pecundang kelas kalian?"

"A-Akh a-apa yang kau—"

Anak itu menoleh dengan sorot mata yang sangat kesal namun sorot mata itu tak bertahan lama ketika matanya melihat wajah dingin Chanyeol menatapnya. Chanyeol mendorong anak itu hingga terhuyung ke tengah menabrak seorang siswa yang tengah berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, siswa itu hampir saja menginjak perut Baekhyun jika saja anak yang Chanyeol dorong tak menabraknya.

Kim Taedong, siswa itu diketahui adalah teman Joowon yang luput dari tinju Chanyeol karena anak itu tak sekolah kemarin. "Sial, apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Taedong murka.

"P-P-Park Chanyeol!" Pekik anak itu lalu segera berlari ketakutan.

Semua anak kelas Joowon menoleh pada pemilik nama yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topik para siswa, Chanyeol dengan sengaja meregangkan leher dan bahunya saat anak-anak itu melihat ke arahnya. Anak-anak itu menyingkir dan membiarkan dirinya berhada-hadapan dengan Taedong. "Siapa yang ingin aku membayar?" Tanyanya santai namun terlihat menakutkan bagi anak-anak yang memiliki nyali dimulut saja.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, pemuda itu berbinar seketika melihatnya. Chanyeol berdecih tak suka ketika melihat lebam di sudut bibir Baekhyun, entah itu karena melihat Baekhyun sedikit terluka atau karena anak-anak ini. Nafasnya mulai memberat.

"Oh ini Park Chanyeol itu? Bertubuh besar dan bertampang idiot? Kau hanya beruntung mengalahkan teman-temanku kemarin, mereka semua tidak dalam kondisi baik." Taedong mengabaikan Baekhyun, kini ia fokus pada Chanyeol.

"Ah tentu pecundang memang seperti itu, memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mendapat sorotan." Taedong tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau tahu siapa pecundang yang sebenarnya? Kau..." Chanyeol merunduk dan menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tag name di seragam Taedong. "Kim Taedong, coba pikirkan dengan baik bagaimana bisa kau begitu sok jagoannya menyeret Baekhyun ke lapangan dengan anak-anak kelasmu? Ah benar pecundang memang seperti itu, memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mendapatkan sorotan." Chanyeol membalikan situasi, sekarang anak-anak yang lainnya mulai berpikir demikian pada Taedong.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Taedong tersulut, ia berlari pada Chanyeol dengan tinju yang ia siapkan. Chanyeol menahan tinju Taedong dengan satu tangannya dan saat tangan lain Taedong akan menggantikan tinjunya yang tertahan Chanyeol lagi menahannya, Chanyeol dengan mudah membuat tubuh Taedong terhempas ke bawah dengan menarik kedua tangan Taedong ke sisi kanan hingga tubuh anak itu mengikuti tangannya. Chanyeol masih memegangi kedua tangan Taedong lalu ia menginjak perut Taedong seperti apa yang hendak ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

"Kau akan melakukan ini pada Baekhyun kan? Kugantikan denganmu." Chanyeol menekan kakinya di perut Taedong dan anak itu mulai mengerang kesakitan.

Puk.

Chanyeol menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. "Hei kau, kau cukup bodoh untuk berkelahi di sini." Kata seorang siswa yang baru saja menyentuh bahunya.

Siswa itu pergi setelah mengatakan itu dengan siswa lain berwajah lebih feminim dari Baekhyun, mengikuti siswa dengan tampang acuh itu seperti seekor anjing. Baekhyun beranjak dari berbaringnya di lapangan lalu merapihkan sedikit seragamnya yang kusut dan sedikit kotor, sedari tadi saat Chanyeol memberi pelajaran pada Taedong dirinya tetap pada posisi berbaringnya. "Yup, itu tadi adalah Oh Sehun." Ucapnya tiba-tiba memperkenalkan pemuda tadi.

Baekhyun menendang pinggang Taedong dengan kesal. "Sok jagoan dasar penjilat!" Baekhyun memanfaatkan posisi Taedong, ia terus menendanginya dengan bringas.

"Ayo Park, kita akan menghabisi bocah ini nanti, kita harus ke kelas." Ucap Baekhyun sembari memandang Chanyeol bak jagoan yang menghentikan keributan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang sok jagoan sekarang? Bocah ini menggelikan. Chanyeol melepaskan Taedong, ia melangkah pergi mendahului Baekhyun dan dengan segera pemuda Byun itu menyusul langkah lebar Chanyeol karena tak ingin tertinggal jauh. Baekhyun mengapit lengan Chanyeol sembari mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum ceria yang menggemaskan itu lagi.

Chanyeol melihat senyum menggemaskan Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. "Jangan tersenyum selebar itu, sudut bibirmu terluka." Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun akan luka di sudut bibirnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hei Chan, Chan, Chan, Chan—"

Chanyeol meletakan bukunya dengan kesal lalu memandang Baekhyun di sampingnya. "Apa?" Sahut Chanyeol pada panggilan si pemuda mungil berwajah feminim yang terus saja menyentuh lengannya dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang sungguh menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ada pertarungan besar malam ini, mau pergi tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun diakhiri dengan senyum manis yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"Kau tahu aku ketinggalan pelajaran begitu lama? Aku harus belajar Byun, bukannya sebentar lagi ada ujian?" Chanyeol kembali pada bukunya.

Chanyeol bukan bocah yang kerjanya hanya berkelahi dan membuat masalah di sekolah, ia tak mengabaikan pelajaran seperti anak badung lainnya, nilai-nilai akademiknya standar jadi untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya ia tak begitu kesulitan. Baekhyun tertawa geli dan Chanyeol mengabaikannya, setelah ini Baekhyun pasti akan membuatnya terpancing. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Sampah yang kumakan tadi malam mulai bereaksi." Katanya lalu segera melangkah panjang meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukan hanya ingin menghindari Baekhyun dan kail dari mulutnya, ia sebenarnya memang ingin ke kamar mandi. Setelah membuang cairannya Chanyeol pergi untuk membersihkan tangannya, awalnya Chanyeol hanya fokus pada busa di tangannya, bermain-main dengan busa ditangannya untuk membuat dirinya lama berada di kamar mandi dan mungkin masuk dimenit-menit terakhir, siapa peduli dengan kulit tangannya yang akan mengkerut. Seseorang di sampingnya membuatnya mengabaikan busa-busa itu untuk sejenak.

"Hei ini jagoan bawang kita." Katanya menyapa.

Itu seniornya, senior Kim Woobin. Chanyeol mendengus, gelar itu masih melekat. Chanyeol selesai dengan sabun-sabun di tangan, ia hendak pergi namun seniornya itu menyentuh bahunya dengan tangan basah. Menjijikan. Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan tangan itu. "Raja ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata Woobin tiba-tiba sembari memandang pantulan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tak ada waktu." Tolak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat tahu siapa si 'Raja' ini, mereka menyebut pentolan sekolah yang mana berkuasa penuh di sekolah sebagai raja. Woobin terkekeh sinis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Chanyeol. "Benarkah ini Park Chanyeol si jagoan SMP Ganghan itu?" Woobin menyungingkan senyum yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Bocah SMP yang menghajar Jung Daehyun?" Lanjut Woobin.

Chanyeol segera menjauh dari Woobin. Ya dulu dirinya pernah menghajar siswa SMA namun ia tak tahu siapa anak itu, dan mungkin Jung Daehyun itu yang ia hajar dulu. "Maaf senior mungkin kau salah orang, aku anak bawang mana mungkin menghajar siswa SMA?" Ucap Chanyeol sebelum pergi dari toilet.

Chanyeol tersentak saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari toilet, Baekhyun berlari kearahnya dan sedikit kesulitan untuk berhenti dan ya bocah itu menabraknya. Beruntung Baekhyun memiliki tubuh mungil dan hantaman tubuh mungil Baekhyun tak membuatnya terjatuh, namun si tubuh mungil terjatuh dan mendaratkan bokongnya di lantai. "Yaa! Park!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Baekhyun. "Ada apa denganmu Byun? Kau dikejar anak-anak itu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol jenaka.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Ya kau tahu mereka sudah kapok." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk membuat tubuhnya beranjak dari duduk di depan toilet.

Bertepatan setelah Baekhyun berdiri Woobin keluar dari toilet, menyapa Baekhyun yang memang sudah akrab dengannya. "Hei Baekhyun, jangan lupakan malam ini." Baekhyun tersenyum ceria sembari mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Sampai jumpa senior!" Baekhyun melambai pada Woobin saat senior mereka itu berlalu pergi.

"Jika ada taruhan besar mereka pasti mengajakku." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. "Senior Woobin peringkat lima di dalam barisan pengawal kerajaan, bukan hanya itu dia juga dibagian seleksi." Jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerti, itu menjelaskan kenapa senior itu tahu dirinya mantan pentolan SMP Ganghan. Dikalangan para petarung sekolahan mereka harus tahu pentolan-pentolan di seluruh sekolah yang mana akan berpengaruh besar di dunia anak-anak badung seperti ini, Chanyeol menyadari memang dirinya berpengaruh, dulu. Alasan Chanyeol ingin berhenti bukan hanya karena hidupnya sudah hancur namun juga karena dirinya sudah lelah dikejar orang-orang semacam Woobin untuk bertarung dan bertarung.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun tak masuk sekolah saat hari senin, keterangan yang diberikan pada pihak sekolah mengatakan Baekhyun sakit lengkap dengan surat dokter. Ya siapa yang tak percaya jika surat dokter menyertai? Namun hanya pihak sekolah yang percaya tidak dengan Chanyeol dan murid lainnya. Fakta baru yang Chanyeol ketahui tentang Baekhyun dari mulut tak berguna salah satu pecundang sekolah yang sialnya kali ini berguna untuknya. Baekhyun anggota kerajaan, Baekhyun dikenal sebagai si ahli judi. Mengejutkan.

Chanyeol bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Baekhyun kalah berjudi, penghasilan kelompok anak-anak badung yang tak bisa dianggap remeh ini adalah berjudi dan memungut uang keamana pada siswa lainnya. Baekhyun cukup berperan penting jadi jika perjudiannya kalah tamatlah riwayatnya. Chanyeol biasanya tak khawatir dengan nasib-nasib si pengikut raja, wajah feminim yang tengah tersenyum menggemaskan itu menghantui pikirannya, itu tentu mengganggunya.

Chanyeol merasa hampa, entah mengapa ia merindukan perbuatan onar Baekhyun yang selalu saja menyeretnya. Apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja? Pemuda itu tidak matikan? Chanyeol sangat khawatir, Baekhyun sudah melewatkan sekolahnya hampir satu minggu! Chanyeol berjalan melintasi koridor sekolah tanpa melirik siapapun, pandangannya lurus fokus pada tujuannya. Gerbang sekolah.

Sudah waktunya pulang namun seharusnya Chanyeol tetap di sekolah untuk kegiatan klub, karena semua siswa diwajibkan memiliki minimal satu klub Chanyeol mau tidak mau memilih tambahan waktu berada disekolah setiap hari senin hingga kamis. Chanyeol memilih klub buku, entah mengapa ia memilih itu mungkin karena menurutnya tidak terlalu penting untuk sekolah jadi ia bolospun tak masalah.

Chanyeol berhenti ketika melihat orang aneh melambai ke arahnya lalu bersembunyi ketika siswa lain keluar melalui gerbang, orang aneh itu mengenakan jaket berwarna merah muda dengan tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, Chanyeol melihat dua mata dijaket itu yang ia yakini dari sanalah orang itu dapat melihat.

Chanyeol akan menghindari orang kurang kerjaan itu dengan akan mengambil jalan ke samping kanan dan menghiraukannya, namun orang itu segera berlari dan menariknya. "Kau mau cari masalah?" Ucap Chanyeol dingin dan mengancam.

"Sst sst! Jangan banyak bicara cepat berikan nomor ponselmu karena aku begitu kesulitan untuk menghubungimu!" Cicit orang itu sembari berjinjit untuk menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencengkram lengan lemah orang konyol itu, satu remasan saja lengan itu bisa patah. "A-aah kau mau menyakitiku?!" Ringis orang itu. Orang itu berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol namun sia-sia, cengkraman Chanyeol terkenal dapat mematahkan lengan siapapun.

"Ya-yak! Park ini menyakitkan!"

Manik mata Chanyeol melebar seketika lalu ia segera melepaskan lengan lemah itu, ia mengenal pekikan dan panggilan sarkas itu. Dengan gerakan cepatnya ia berhasil menurunkan zipper di bagian tudung jaket konyol itu, ia dapat melihat mata sipit imut itu membola lucu karena terkejut.

"Baekhyun..."

Ada rasa lega ketika mata tajam bulatnya menatap wajah feminim manis yang terlihatan baik-baik saja tanpa goresan sedikitpun, ingin rasanya memeluk tubuh mungil itu namun ada sedikit celah di otaknya yang masih berpikir mengapa ia harus memeluk si Byun ini? Ia tidak merindukannya ia hanya sedikit khawatir. Hingga tak terasa kedua tangan lebar Chanyeol menyentuh pundak sempit itu lalu meremasnya karena menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memeluknya atau tidak, rasanya ingin memeluk Baekhyun namun egonya tetap bertahan.

"Park, jika kau ingin memelukku lakukan saja tapi tolong jangan di sini, aku buronan." Suara manis itu mengecil kala mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Tunggu, Buronan? Bibir tebalnya hendak bersuara namun tangan kecil Baekhyun menggenggam batang kekar lengannya, menariknya terburu kesuatu tempat. Ah gang dekat sekolah, gang biasa orang-orang membuang sampah, tidak ada yang datang ke sini karena bau busuk dari kantung-kantung sampah.

Baekhyun menabrakan wajah manisnya pada dada keras Chanyeol, memeluk pinggang Chanyeol begitu erat. Chanyeol terbelalak terkejut, lengan-lengan kekar yang terbiasa memukul orang hingga hampir tewas itu menjadi kaku dengan posisi hendak membalas pelukan manis Baekhyun. Lagi egonya yang menahannya untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Luar biasa kau orang yang tahan dengan bau sampah." Chanyeol berbicara untuk menghentikan perdebatan hati dan egonya. Lengan kekar itu kini sudah turun, hatinya merasa teramat menyesal.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan senyum dan wajah ceria yang manis. "Bukankah itu kau?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu kembali menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Bau tubuhmu tidak buruk untuk mengganti oksigen di sini." Ucap Baekhyun teredam namun masih dapat Chanyeol dengar dengan jelas.

Kedatangan misterius Baekhyun sebenarnya terlalu sangat konyol menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan pakaian mencolok itu hanya datang untuk meminta nomor ponselnya lalu kembali lagi ke rumah untuk menghubunginya. Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin menerornya lewat telpon dan pesan text, jadi itu mengapa Baekhyun meminta nomor Chanyeol dengan pakaian dan suara yang konyol untuk mengelabui Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol bagaimanapun tak akan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada sembarang orang, jika saja suara asli Baekhyun tak keluar mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah di rumah sakit sekarang.

Setelah insiden konyol itu mereka berdua berakhir dengan jalan-jalan sore, Baekhyun tetap memakai pakaian konyol itu namun hanya memasang tudungnya saja tanpa menarik zippernya. Baekhyun bercerita tentang bagaimana ia bisa menjadi buronan dan dugaan Chanyeol benar, itu karena Baekhyun kalah bertaruh. Jika yang Baekhyun taruhkan uangnya sendiri mungkin tak akan sampai seperti ini, namun uang yang Baekhyun taruhkan adalah uang kelompok dan uang itu dalam jumlah yang tak main-main karena Baekhyun bertaruh di tempat judi nyawa terbesar di negara ini.

Yeah nyawa Baekhyun terancam dan Baekhyun meminta pertolongan Chanyeol, tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya kecuali Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

.

* * *

 **[]**

 **Hallo! Saya bawa chap lanjutannya dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi umat islam! :D**

 **Ah... ada yang tau komik dokgo? Ya saya ambil sedikit latar belakangnya, hanya sedikit dan cerita difanfiks ini seluruhnya berbeda dari cerita komik dokgo. Tapi entah dikomik lain, saya tidak plagiat atau apapun ini murni dari khayalan saya yang pasaran ini hehehe. So, jangan lupa review ya supaya saya semangat dan cepat update! :D**


End file.
